


ледяные замки

by marshall_line



Series: 52/52 [16]
Category: f(x)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: стоят вечность





	

**Author's Note:**

> https://vk.com/albums-56958399?z=photo-56958399_336521999%2Fphotos-56958399

Сучжон смотрит — и всё та же картина: занесённые снегами и леса, и поля, и небо. Всё вокруг погибло от чужих ледяных слёз. Позади Сучжон.

Красивая глыба льда — замок.

Она охраняет его не первый год и не последний точно.

И Сучжон будет стоять здесь, держа в руках огромные ледяные осколки, столько, сколько потребуется. Пока всё это не растает.

 

У ледяных замков одна жизнь.

И она вечная.

 

У Сучжон белая кожа и волосы почти прозрачные. Просвечиваются. Здесь всё — изо льда и снега. Здесь нечему жить и нечему больше умирать, а.

Сучжон бережёт лишь себя и то, что у неё осталось.

И там — где от разбитого сердца и разбитой любви.

Спрятан её единственный человек, её родная зима. Сучжон бережёт, потому что. Никто не смог уберечь раньше. И никто не сможет после.

 

Иногда Сучжон очень хочется плакать, но. Никак нельзя. Слёзы болят, слёзы замерзают. Оставляют на щеках мелкие шрамы. Вдруг затекут в сердце.

Что она будет делать, что?

(Ведь) когда-то давно.

Слёзы ранили ей правый глаз — и с тех пор Сучжон носит на нём повязку. Из ткани своих тёмных-тёмных одежд. Только чёрное не даёт льду её тронуть.

Губы у неё тоже. Почернели (от холода).

 

Голову Сучжон украшает корона (стража этого замка, этого замёрзшего на века безлюдного места). Она такая же хрупкая и такая же ледяная, как и всё, что её окружает. Когда и откуда она появилась, Сучжон не знает.

А ещё. Она не знает, сколько сможет простоять здесь.

И не превратиться в такую же.

Красивую глыбу льда.

 

Как и её бедная-бедная сестра.

 

Когда-нибудь сюда придёт тот, кто их обеих вернёт к нормальной жизни. Когда-нибудь снега не останется, когда-нибудь от слёз не будет ран, когда-нибудь. Сучжон снова увидит другой мир. Не такой белый и не такой холодный. Когда-нибудь Сучжон вернётся туда, где им (обеим) было хорошо.

Там — где ничего не разбилось.

Там — где когда-то было (её) лето.

Когда-нибудь Сучжон отдохнёт, а.

Лёд позади неё растает. И не замёрзнет больше никогда.

 

Когда-нибудь они снова станут людьми.

 

Сучжон смотрит — и та же картина: снега.

И ледяной замок.

С давно замёрзшим внутри него сердцем.


End file.
